pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Janina
Vs. Janina is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 5/23/15. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway arrive in Olivine City, the lighthouse towering in the distance. Elise: Ah! I love port towns like this! The smell of the sea salt air is so refreshing! Ian: Time to go to the gym. Let’s go, Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! Ian and Bayleef take off running, heading off towards the gym. Elise sighs. Elise: Can’t we even settle down in the Pokémon Center first? Conway: There’s no stopping him. Ian and Bayleef enter the gym, arriving on a plain yellow field. An automatic door opens, a little girl with green hair and a yellow dress coming out. Janina: Hey there! You my challenger?! Ian: (Smiling) Only if you’re the Gym Leader. I’m Ian. Janina: And I’m Janina! This will be a one-on-one battle, the winner the last one left standing! My choice, is Onix! She throws a Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix roars to the sky, as it shines with an extra sheen. Elise and Conway arrive, seeing Onix. Elise: He’s battling the gym leader already? Conway: I don’t think so. Unless kids can become Gym Leaders now. Elise: Eh? Ian: Hm. Bayleef: Bay, bay! Bayleef nudges at Ian, who just pets her. Ian: Next time. (He pulls out the Lure Ball.) Go, Totodile! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Totodile. Totodile starts dancing. Totodile: Toto, toto, toto, toto! Bayleef: (Pouting) Bay. Ian: Water Gun. Totodile shoot Water Gun, hitting Onix dead on. Onix seems to take no damage from it. Elise: But, Onix is weak to Water Types! Conway: Something is definetely wrong! Janina: Ha! My Onix is impervious to Water attacks! Give up! Ian: (Smirks) Why would I do that? You should be challenging me to try and beat your Onix, Gym Leader. Janina: (Nervously) Huh? Alright then. You asked for it. Go in for Tackle! Onix roars, as it goes in for a Tackle. Ian: Water Gun to Bite. Totodile uses Water Gun, launching itself into the air, dodging the Tackle. It then Bites onto Onix’s horn, holding on tight. Janina: Shake it off! Onix starts shaking its head, Totodile cheering as it gets swung around. Ian: Let go, and Bite. Totodile lets go, it dropping towards Onix’s face, Biting at it. Onix is irritated, but recovers easy. Janina: Now use Bind! Onix whips its tail around, catching and squeezing Totodile tight. Totodile tries to break free, but with no luck. Janina: Ha! Had enough? Ian: No, we’re still eager to go. Right, Totodile? Totodile: (Determined) Toto! Janina: But how?! Ian: Every Pokémon has a weakness, and others have strengths. You have to know which one to focus on. To defend against weaknesses, like you using that water proof wax. Janina gasps. Elise: Water proof wax? Conway: That’s cheating! Janina: How did you? Ian: Protecting your Pokémon is a natural reaction, but trusting your Pokémon to handle any situation is even better. Totodile, Ice Fang. Totodile opens its mouth, each of its fangs encompassed in ice energy. It bites down, freezing the wax on Onix’s tail. It roars in pain, as it lets Totodile go. Ian: Water Gun! Totodile shoots Water Gun, as Onix takes it, unharmed. Water is now sliding down its body. Ian: Ice Fang! Janina: Dodge it! Onix moves to dodge, but Totodile catches the tip of its tail. Onix starts to freeze, the ice traveling up its body. Ian: Now, Water Gun to Ice Fang! Totodile uses Water Gun, launching itself into the air. It bites Onix’s face with Ice Fang, as it falls over, defeated. Janina: No! Ian and Totodile walk over, Janina looking nervous. Ian simply smiles at her. Ian: Onix is a Pokémon with impressive speed. If you utilized that more than defense, you can create a strategy to avoid Water attacks. Using the wax won’t make you a better trainer, but more reckless. And there’s no reason to intentionally put Onix in harm’s way, right buddy? Onix gives a low growl, as Ian pets it. Janina, crying, runs over and hugs Onix. Janina: I’m so sorry Onix! From now on, we’ll train and become the strongest team ever! Onix growls happily. Ian: Now, let’s get Onix to the Pokémon Center. Then, you can take me to the real Gym Leader. Janina: (Wiping tears away) Right! End Scene Janina leads the group to the lighthouse, climbing up the stairs. Elise: Is this where the Gym Leader hangs out? Janina: Yep! She’s friends with the Pokémon that lives here, though it’s not doing too good. Conway: Pokémon? The group arrives at the top floor, where they see Jasmine sitting besides an Ampharos, caring for it. Ampharos has a bad fever, and is shaking violently. Ian’s face blushes slightly, as he walks forward. Jasmine turns, seeing him. Jasmine: (Spaced out) Oh, hello. Ian: Hi. I’m Ian. I had come to challenge you to a gym battle, but I see you’ve got bigger things to worry about. Is your Pokémon okay? Jasmine: No, not really. Amphy has been sick for several days now, and nothing I do seems to help. Ian: You mind if I take a look? Jasmine: (Surprised) Oh, of course. Ian kneels down by Amphy, examining it. Bayleef comes over, confused. Ian: Bayleef, use Aromatherapy. Bayleef: (Jealously) Bay. Bayleef leans her head over, releasing a multi-colored aroma. Amphy breathes it in, and gives a sigh of relief, the fever going down a bit. Jasmine: It worked! Ian: It reduced it anyway. I’m not quite sure what is wrong with it, so I suggest that you get medicine for it as fast as you can. I understand that you probably can’t leave its side, and if you wanted, I could see if I can find some. Jasmine: You would?! Oh, thank you so much! (Jasmine hugs Ian, Ian blushing. She breaks away.) On Cianwood Island, there is a pharmacy that sells a Secret Potion. It’s supposed to be able to cure any Pokémon, and perhaps it could work on Amphy. You said that you were challenging gyms, didn’t you? Ian: Yes. My goal is to become the Pokémon League champion. Jasmine: In that case, there’s a gym on Cianwood Island. Although that may take time, and I don’t know how much Amphy has. Ian: Hm. That is a problem. But not too much. How about this? I’ll take your apprentice over to the island and help her find the pharmacy. She can bring the medicine back while I challenge the gym. I’ll be back shortly behind her. Jasmine: Apprentice? (She looks around Ian, seeing Janina with Elise and Conway.) Oh, Janina. Did she give you a hard time? Ian: Quite the contrary. She provided an interesting challenge. Jasmine: And who are your friends? Ian: That’s Elise and Conway. Jasmine: Are you sure you’re okay with doing this? Ian: Absolutely. We’ll be back. Ian starts to walk away, then turns back. Ian: I didn’t catch your name. Jasmine: Oh, I’m sorry! I’m Jasmine! Ian: Pleasure meeting you, Jasmine. Bayleef! Bayleef: Bay! Ian and Bayleef head for the stairs, the others following behind. Janina: Yay! I get a boat ride! Huh? What’s wrong? Elise and Conway look at Ian, stunned. Elise: He, never talks that much. Even his battle dialogues are shorter than that. Conway: Agreed. I think we just witnessed his attitude on someone he has a crush on. Elise: Crush?! With her? Sure, she’s pretty, but Janina: Aw, do you have a crush on him? Elise: (Blushing) Don’t be ridiculous! He’s just, never shown that kind of emotion to anybody. Conway: Any human at least. He’s that way with his Pokémon all the time. This is an interesting phenomenon. Main Events * It's revealed that Totodile has learned Ice Fang. * Ian meets Jasmine for the first time, seemingly having developed a crush on her. * The group heads to Cianwood Island to get the Secret Potion. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Janina * Jasmine Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Totodile (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Onix (Janina's) * Amphy Trivia * Ian has much higher tolerance for young children than for those his age or older. This has been shown on many occasions, such as this one and in Vs. Tauros. * It appears that Ian gets more talkative when talking to people he has feelings for, as opposed to getting shy. * It's assumed that Ian has developed a crush on Jasmine, stunning Elise and Conway. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise